The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution' is the sixth book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The book takes place during the Shadow Wars of the Age of Darkness and follows the exploits of the Shattered Legions and the Knights-Errant during their campaign of vengeance against the Traitor Legions. The book also contains a myriad of new rules, including those for combining Space Marines of several different Legions into a Shattered Legion force, new Legiones Astartes rules for the Dark Angels, Blood Angels and White Scars Legions, and rules for the heroic and elite Knights-Errant, the Renegade Blackshields, and numerous new Rites of War and units for each Legion to take. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution continues the unfolding saga of the Horus Heresy. As the fires of total war consume entire worlds and whole Legions clash, away from the front lines the Knights-Errant are abroad too, penetrating the Warp Storms that afflict the entire galaxy as they carry out a mission bestowed upon them by the very highest authority on distant Terra. The Shattered Legions pursue bloody vengeance against the hated Traitors, who in turn seek to hunt the Loyalist survivors down no matter where they might seek refuge. Blackshields -- orphaned or outcast Astartes who have renounced their Legions and obscured their heraldry -- harbour their own objectives, alone in the darkness, sometimes aligned with the Traitor cause, sometimes the Loyalist, but just as often for their own unknowable ends. This book explores the unseen Shadow Wars that raged across the entire galaxy as betrayed Astartes mounted bitter campaigns against their former brothers, determined that if death was to be their fate, their betrayers would share it. This tale is told across five chapters, describing five very different Shadow Wars of the Age of Darkness. Also included are a detailed campaign system and a set of special Shadow Wars missions, enabling players to undertake their own series of linked battles fought between the types of forces explored throughout the book. The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution is a lavishly printed, leather bound book. Its 297 pages contain a myriad of new rules, including those for combining Space Marines of several different Legions into a Shattered Legion force, and new Legiones Astartes rules for the Dark Angels, Blood Angels and White Scars Legions. Rules are also included for the heroic and elite Knights-Errant, the renegade Blackshields, and numerous new Rites of War for each Legion. In addition to this, unit entries are included for new consul types, heroes and war machines of the Legiones Astartes, including the Legion Mastodon Heavy Assault Transport and Dreadnoughts of the Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought pattern and Contemptor-Cortus Pattern Dreadnought class. The Mechanicum also gain new characters and units including Anacharis Scoria and the Arlatax-class Battle Automata. This book can be used in concert with the Legiones Astartes: Crusade Army List, the Mechanicum: Taghmata Army List, or the complete collection of Horus Heresy books to fight the cataclysmic battles of the Age of Darkness. You will also need a copy of the Warhammer 40,000 Core Rule Book to use these books. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy Book Six - Retribution: *'Preface' - The preface of this book, and all other Forge World Horus Heresy books begin with a foreword by the in-universe "author" of the book, an unknown individual who signs with the letters AK. *'The Wars of Retribution' - This section contains information on the galaxy-wide wars that took place during the Age of Darkness, such as the Xana Incursion, the Assault on Tredecimmia, and the Scouring of the Nostramo Sector. This section also includes detailed information on the Astartes Balckshields, the Knights-Errant, and the Crusader Host. Also included are maps of the Xana System, the Sea of Pale Stars, the Nostramo Sector, and a map of the surface of Tredecimmia. **Age of Betrayal **Upon the Anvil of War **The Xana Incursion **Eye of the Storm **Tooth and Claw **The Scouring of the Nostramo Sector *'The Retribution Campaign' - The Retribution Campaign section includes the rules and details needed to play through a series of linked games inspired by the events and characters presented within the book. **Introduction **Behind Enemy Lines ***Against the Dark Tide ***Shadow War **Vanguard Preliminary Mission **Legendary Missions ***Conclave of the Lost ***Point of Desperation ***Between the Hammer and the Anvil ***Slayer of Worlds *'Shadow Wars in the Age of Darkness' - This section contains updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 Expansion. Included within are force organisation charts, rites of war, and various missions. **Updated Rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 Expansion **Battles in the Age of Darkness Shadow Wars Missions ***Hunted/Hunter ***Bad Blood ***Denial ***Suicide Mission ***Challenge ***The Noose **New Rites of War *'The Shattered Legions' - This section contains information and history on the Shattered Legions. Included in this section are wargear lists, an allies chart, and individual unit rules. **The Shattered Legions **Age of Darkness Theme: The Shattered Legions **Age of Darkness Theme: Army of Dark Compliance **Nathaniel Garro **Tylos Rubio **Knight-Errant *'Blackshields' - This section contains information and history on the Astartes Blackshields. Included in this section are wargear lists, an allies chart, and individual unit rules. **The Blackshields **Blackshield Specific Equipment **Blackshield Reaver Lord **The Nemean Reaver **Blackshield Marauder Squad *'Space Marine Legion Crusade Army List Additions' - This section contains the rules needed to use three new Legiones Astartes units and vehciles, and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal. **Legion Pravian **Legion Delegatus **Herald **Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought Talon **Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought Talon **Legiones Astartes Quad Launcher Support Battery **Legion Vindicator Siege Tank Squadron **Legion Mastodon Heavy Assault Transport **Endryd Haar **Autilon Skorr **Gahlan Surlak **Tybalt Marr **Shadrak Meduson **Cassian Dracos Reborn **Nârik Dreygur **Kheron Ophion of the Kyroptera *'New Legiones Astartes Special Rules' - This section contains the special rules needed to play a Blood Angels, Dark Angels, or White Scars Legion army. Included within are Legion specific wargear lists and Legion specific rites of war. The special characters and units for these Legions will be released in future Forge World Series books. **The Blood Angels **The White Scars **The Dark Angels *'Mechanicum Army List Additions' - This section contains the rules needed to use six new Mechanicum units and vehciles, and is intended to be used along with the various Mechanicum Army Lists provided in previous Horus Heresy books. **Anacharis Scoria **Arlatax class Battle-automata **Macrocarid Explorator **Ordinatus-Minoris Macro Engine **Mechanicum Cerastus Knight-Atrapos **Cybertheurgy *'Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions' -This section contains additional core missions for the Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion for Warhammer 40,000. **Deployment Maps **Battles in the Age of Darkness Missions ***Blood Feud ***Onslaught ***Shatter Strike ***Dominion ***Tide of Carnage ***War of Lies *'Afterword' - Afterword - An afterword about the Horus Heresy and Warhammer 40,000 by the Forge World Studio. Included Shattered Legions Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are specific to the Astartes Blackshields, and the Knights-Errant, also included are the rules and rites of war to make a Shattered Legions army or an Army of Dark Compliance: *'The Knights-Errant' **Nathaniel Garro **Tylos Rubio **Knight-Errant *The Blackshields **Blackshield Reaver Lord **The Nemean Reaver **Blackshield Marauder Squad *'HQ and Lords of War' **Endryd Harr **Autilon Skorr **Gahlan Surlak **Tybalt Marr **Shadrak Meduson **Cassian Dracos Reborn **Nârik Dreygur **Kheron Ophion of the Kyroptera **Xiaphas Jurr Included Non-Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by all Space Marine Legions: *New Consul Type: Legion Praevian *New Consul Type: Legion Delegatus *New Consul Type: Legion Herald *Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought Talon *Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought Talon *Legiones Astartes Quad Launcher Support Battery *Legion Vindicator Siege Tank Squadron *Legion Mastodon Heavy Assault Transport Included Mechanicum Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Mechanicum Army: *Anacharis Scoria *Arlatax-class Battle Automata Maniple *Macrocarid Explorator *Ordinatus-Minoris Macro Engines **Ordinatus Sagittar **Ordinatus Ulator *Mechanicum Cerastus Knight-Atrapos Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution '' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:Campaign Books Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series